Tails New Life(As a Woman)
by Tails is a Perve
Summary: Tails has created a gender changing machine and does not know when to use it. He does not have any girlfriends until he has a dream of being a girl and has a boyfriend. And decides to change into his female self and acts like she is Miles twin sister. And Sonic falls in love with her. Her new life leads to an amazing journey and eventually has twins Riley and Bailey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Business as usual. Tails is still a boy don't mistake this, he will change his gender later on in the story. (Also I started this like it because I have Plague Inc the board game.).**

" Sudden death mode! " Tails yells while drawing the last country.

" Yeah Baby, " Knuckles replies, " I have been waiting for this for an hour. "

" What does that mean? " Amy questioned.

"It means that it is the end of the game, but don't die out Amy, your lethality is increased by two," Tails answers. They play until every country is dead, then Tails draws the end game bonus card and shows it to the other players. They calculated their DNA points and Amy won the game by one point with Tails behind.

"I win, I win!" Amy cheers.

" Fuck! " Knuckles says and starts pounding on the wall.

"Hey, calm down," Sonic replies trying to stop him.

"It's ok, their stone," Tails says trying to make make him sure.

"On Yeah" Sonic says sure. Tails puts away his board game and puts it always where he does, his secret closet. His friends go out the door and when they were gone, he plops himself on the couch.

"Ugh what a night," Tails says to himself. He picks up the remote and changes channels, but nothing caught his eye, So he went to bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1: The Dream., Tails is a girl in the dream, just to make you aware and this is a lemon chapter.**

"...Tails...wake up, " Someone says.

"Ugh" Tails groans while opening her eyes, " what do you want Amy, to bury me in this sandy beach? " Tails says trying to come up with an excuse.

" No, I want you to play with us in the water, " Amy answer and grabbed Tails hand and go into the water play for a few hours and after that Tails went back to her resting place. She sees the blue hedgehog and begins to blush as he faced her. As he went to his resting place, he kisses her, but it was not a peck, it was a long smiles with pleasure and drifts off into her dreamland.

As time passes, people leave the beach until it was those two, it was a perfect moment for both of them. Sonic goes and stands in front of Tails, "Hey , " He says, " are you in dreamland? "

" uh, " Tails says while looking up at him. Tails blushed ready for what he was going to say, but he said nothing, she looks around the area, faced him and smiles.

**!Warning! Lemons and Sexual activity. You can skip this if you want.**

" So, " Tails begins " what is on your mind? "

" Oh you'll see what is coming" Sonic snickers, " I have been waiting for this moment since you fell asleep on my lap babe. Ready? "

" I always am, " the fox said standing gets on top of her and untied the top half with no difficulty and takes off the bottom slowly, throwing them both elsewhere leaving her body completely touches her waist admiring her body, then he lowered his head to her breast level and cups it. " Oh Sonic, " Tails says while grabbing his left hand, "more"," she demands, and Sonic cups her other beast and squeezes her right one. Tails felt like she was in heaven.

" How was that baby, " Sonic says.

" Fun, " Tails moans and opens her legs, Sonic lowers himself to her waist and rubs his finger around her vagina.

" Man I'm dirty" Sonic says and puts his tounge on the vagina making her jolt a little and licks.

" Uhhhhhh" is all she could say and began to drip. Sonic continues licking admiring her cum. Sonic stops after licking for two minutes. " all right, my turn, " she says while taking off his trunks and kiss ed his chest and lowers herself to his crotch, " this is going to be dirtier, " she says.

" Using my techniques ? " Sonic asks.

" Maybe... Or maybe I'm admiring your cock...maybe both. " She answered, and grabbed his dick with her right hand and starts stroking. She does this for a few minutes with Sonic moaning with pleasure.

" I'm about to cum! " Sonic yells and she puts his penis in her mouth and taps his waist to let him know to burst and he does. Tails swallows all of the cum and brings her ass toward him ready for an anal.

"Let's take it up a notch," she says and Sonic puts his penis in her as whole and stops so she can get used to it, then, he goes faster and faster.

" I love you Tails, " Sonic said while analing.

" I love you too Soniku, " Tails replies moaning.

** End of Dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A new life * Tails is going to use the machine so when he turns I will say her,she etc.**

Tails wakes up with his thumb inside his mouth and did not realize until he heard sucking and he yells. " oh, it's just my thumb, he says to himself. He wipes his saliva off and stretched and got out of the bed. His phone dings and he looks at it. It was a text from Sonic, _my stove broke can you fix it plz._

" Again, what happened, " Tails says wide eyed. He sends: _I will be their at two ?_. " Now, what was I going to do, oh yeah, " he reminded himself because of the dream. He goes over to his doppelganger machine and gets inside and scans him and out came his own clone. " listen, Tails tells his clone, "I am going to do a new life and you be me, I will be your twin sister ok."

" Ok, got you, " the doppelganger nods.

**I will start calling him female at this point.**

The real Tails goes into the gender machine and turns him into a woman. Smoke came out of the machine and she comes out of the smoke, "damn, you are the sexiest fox I've ever seen," the clone said.

" Oh am I , " she says. She scans around her body to see if it messed up somthing, she has breasts, she feels her crotch to see if she felt a penis, but she felt only her vagina. "It worked! " She yells covering her mouth, " I even have a female voice, ya hoo. "

She goes out of her house and strolls to the park trying to find a seat to sit on a bench. Another fox came strolling and liked her dazzling display of her eyes. But he tries to touch her crotch area but was blocked by her hand, she puts her talon like hands on his, "ask, ok," she says and squeezed his hand to when it bleeds and he runs off.

**Meanwhile****...**

" Can I tell you a secret? " The doppelganger asks.

" Your free to tell me anything Tails, " Sonic answered.

The clone huffs, " I have a twin sister and she is very sexy, " It tells him.

" Show me and what is her name and does she live around here? " Sonic questions.

The clone pills out his phone and shows him and says " Tails, and yes she does live around here. "

The hedgehogs jaws drop, " that is the woman of my dreams, he says.

"She often goes to the park if you want to meet her, beware, her hands are talons, " the clone warns. Sonic goes to the park and he spots her sitting like she was depressed, " hi, I'm Sonic, the hedgehog, " he greets her. Tails looked up and him and her eyes widened, she did not know what to do next and instantaneously likes him, "um," she blushed, " hi. "

" Are you going to come here again? " Sonic asked.

"Yes, I am coming here tomorrow," The fox answers.

They both go home and Tails plops himself on the bed. She looks up at the ceilingceiling, thinking about tomorrow and Sonic. She later covers herself up and goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends and Dating. Oh yeah when Tails used the machine and after two hours, She forgets everything about her life as a boy, except for that dream in chapter two, and that she is an inventor.**

Tails wakes up and wipes her eyes with her hands and blinks a few gets ready, tests her creations, making sure they work and checked them. After that, she goes out the door and heads for the park.

** Meanwhile, at Sonics house...**

Sonic could not stop thinking about Tails, " What shall I get for her? " he keeps on asking himself, hitting his head. Then, he got an idea, " I will introduce her to my friends,then we date together and maybe kiss. " He gets ready and heads straight to the park.

When he got there, he sees her in the same exact bench, and goes toward her and greets her again, " hi, it's me, why don't you come with me and meet my friends? " Sonic asks.

"Sure," Tails answers and goes with him. Sonic touched and hold her hand and it felt heartwarming to her, and moans as she goes along with him.

When they got there, he introduced her to her friends and talks with them. After an hour of talking to his friends,they set out and went to a very peaceful place. They fox and hedgehog talk to each other about things they like. As they kept on talking something pops up on Tails mind, " can I tell you a secret please? " She asks.

"Your free to tell me anything, Tails, " Sonic says.

Tails gulps and starts, " I don't know if you like this, " Tails says nervous, " but I define sex as fun. "

Sonics eyes widened and was surprised she even asked that and answers " same. "

Tails eyes widened and she was surprised too. SHe looks around and no one else was there... It was...just those two. " How about we kiss, " Tails says while curling her tails around Sonic to pull him close.

" Sure, let's do it, " Sonic says and they both kiss, admiring each others tounges. It was the longest kiss they have both performed.

" So, when and where are we going to have our first sex? " Tails asks while feeling his body.

" Don't worry, I have already gotten that taken care of baby, I will tell you tomorrow on the phone, " Sonic answered the fox, kissing her cheek.

"Ok ," Tails says and they both continued to kiss each other admiring their tounges and bodies. After a few minutes they stop and set off back home.

When Tails got home, she plops herself in the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today, " that was the best day of my life, " she says to herself and was in her happy place. She had a hard time falling asleep because she could not stop thinking about when and where their going to have their first sex, then, after two hits of sleeping meds, she finally falls asleep.

** Meanwhile, at Sonics house...**

" How was it? " The doppelganger male Tails asks.

" Absolutely great, " Sonic answered, " we kissed and admired our bodies together and she started all of it and was heartwarming. " Sonic gets in his bed and fell asleep knowing what to do the next day.


	5. Chapter 5:Part 1

** Chapter 5 Part 1: The First Sex. !Warning! Lemons in both parts of chapter 5. Oh yeah he did have a twin, but she moved far away and the backstory is true.**

Tails wakes up and goes straight for her phone to see if she got a message from Sonic about their first sex, but their was nothing. Depressed, she gets ready and while she was getting herself dressed, she heard a ding. She goes to it again and it was a message from Sonic, it said: _meet me at the beach with my friends at 11. _Excited, Tails digs out of her dresser to find her bikini, after a few moments of digging, she finds her blue bikini, " perfect, " she says to herself and gets it on and puts something on over grabs her beach bag and sets off to find a bus to transport her to the beach.

** Meanwhile, at Sonics house...**

Sonic is getting ready to go to the beach, but was stopped by the doppelganger male Tails, " she defines sex as fun because we had sex together multiple times. "

Surprised, Sonic asks" when did you guys have your first sex? "

"We had our first sex when we were ten," the clone answers, " I will tell you about the sex, ok. " The doppelganger says and begins telling him about the first sex.

**Eight Years Ago...**

_The female fox was fast asleep nude and covered up. Miles sneaked into her room very quietly, and noticed his twin is sleeping fully nude. " I guess I will have to wait until she wakes up, " he says quietly, " well... It's a part of learning, it couldn't hurt to study her body.. Could it, " he says uncovering her to where he can see her breasts, " so this is what a woman's breast feels like... It's surprisingly soft... And warm, " he says while rubbing Tails breast._

_ " What are you doing Millie?" Tails says while opening her eyes._

_ " I was studying you, " Miles answers._

_ " Studying about what? " Tails asks even further._

_ " Your body, I always wondered what breasts felt like, " Miles answers her._

_ Tails hesitates, she says, I always wondered about a man's body, " she says and gets and idea, " Hey , why don't you study my body and I study yours. "_

_ " Really, " Miles says exited._

**_Warning!Lemons and sexual activity, you can skip this._**

_ " Sure, " Tails answers. Miles gets on the bed and fully uncovers her body to where he can see everything and gets to her crotch area feeling her vagina. Tails finds his dick, " what is this and why is it hard? " She asks him._

_ " It's a penis, " he answers, " and it's called an erection, it's natural, it does this occasionally and when I see something special, like you fully naked. "_

_ "Oh," she giggles, " you want to take it up a notch . " _

_ Miles eyes widened, " I thought you would not ask that. " Miles gets into a sex position and gets above her with his dick over her head. Miles begins licking her vagina giving her a little jolt. Tails begins sucking his penis and they both admire their crotch and cum. It was a full out sex for two hours and after that, they lay down and looked at each other panting._

_ "That was fun, " Tails says, " ready for round two? " She asks. Miles eyes widened again and they had sex for another two hours and stoped and admired each others crotch area again. They do this and eventually fell asleep together on the bed._

** End of Backstory.**

"It was heartwarming, " The doppelganger says.

" I hope she will ask me for a round two, " Sonic says and sets off to the beach.


	6. Chapter 5:Part 2

** Chapter 5: The First Sex; part 2**

Tails has been waiting for the bus to come, but no bus came, "I guess I have to walk there," she says. When she got there, her friends were already there.

" What took you so long, " Shadow asks.

" No bus came, so I walked here, " Tails answers.

"Oh well, it happens," Shadow shrugged .

" Come in the water, you are missing all of the fun! " Cream yells.

" I have to change, I will be back in a flash, " Tails says. She goes to the changing room and takes off her clothes that were over her bikini, then, comes back out.

Silver's jaw dropped, " man, she is a sexy fox, " he says to Sonic. Tails gets in the water and slashed Cream, she splashes back and it went to a splashing fight after thirty seconds of them both splashing each other.

After about thirty minutes of splashing, Amy grabs a vollyball, "let's play volleyball, " she says and they all go to the net. They played in two teams of four each and Shadow serves. About thirty seconds into the first game, Tails jumps up and hits the ball down without touching the net.

" Oh yes, I have been ready for someone to turn up the heat, " Knuckles says.

"Bring it on," Shadow says and gets ready for the serve. Knuckles serves on the beyond the back because he knew he would it it really hard and hits the ball. They play all afternoon and sat down to enjoy the sunset. Sonic sits with Tails and she lays on his lap and Sonic puts his hand on her head and they both watched the sunset together. About in the end of the sunset, his friends begin leaving.

" Hey, are you coming Sonic? " Amy asks.

" No, I want to watch the rest of the sunset, I will catch you guys later, " Sonic answered. They all left and he looks around the area and looks down at Tails and smiles.

** !Warning!Lemons and sexual activity, you can skip if you want.**

" So, what's on your mind? " Tails says while turning herself facing him. She knew her dream was about to come true.

"Oh you'll see, I have been waiting for this moment since I looked into your dazzling display of your blue eyes baby, " Sonic says. Tails begins to blush and Sonic gets on top of her and untied her top and slowly taking her bottoms of her bikini off leaving her body fully nude. They kiss each other admiring their tounges. Sonic lowers himself to her breast level admiring her body, He rubs on them for a few minutes, then, he cups her left breast and squeeze her right one.

"Oh Sonic," Tails says while moaning with pleasure and puts her right hand on his ass and squeezes while her left hand rubbing his back, " this feels very good, " she says wanting switches and does it longer than the first one. Sonic stops and lowered himself to her waist.

" Man, your sexy, " he compliments while rubbing her vagina. He sticks his tounge out and begins licking it making her jolt.

"Uhhhhhhh" was all she could say and began to drip not knowing and Sonic continues, admiring her cum. He licks more and more with her moaning very was in paradise and moans louder demanding more.

"How did that feel, my love?" He asks her.

Tails gasped, " f-fun, " she answered, " alright, my turn, " she says while Sonic let's her her on top of him slowly taking off his blue trunks. Tails admired his body and lowered herself to his crotch area and sucks his erected penis and let's her saliva get all over it so she can stroke faster. She stops and puts grabs his saliva covered penis with her left hand and begins stroking. Faster and faster as she goes.

"Go Tails, go," he yells cheering her on as she goes faster until she strokes as fast as you know the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He moans very loudly with pleasure. After a few minutes of that he says, "I'm cumming Tails!"She moves his dick to where it points to her mouth and opens it with her tounge sticking out ready for him to burst and he does. She loved the taste of his cum and strokes a bit more to let out the rest and licks it.

" Your cum tastes fantastic, " she complimented.

" Now for the main course, " he says drooling, "ready ?"

I always am, I have had these shenanigans with Miles many times, " she answered him.

" Then let's get to it, " Sonic says and Tails flips herself over and opens her legs and tails getting ready, Sonic puts his penis in her asshole and begins analing. He stopped to let her get used to it with her moaning very loudly demanding more. He does it for a few more minutes and stops and they both lay down with their backs on the ground and looked at each other panting.

"Ready for round two?" She asks.

" I was waiting for you to say that, " Sonic says and gets on top of her again and puts his penis in her vagina. Tails moans louder than her other moans and demands more.

"Can I tell you somthing?" She asks.

" Sure, " Sonic answered.

"I love you too Sonikuuuuuu," she yells extremely loudly to the ocean while moaning. They continue to do this for a few more minutes and they both stopped. They both got dressed and hold each others hand and go to Tails house into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: The Children**

It has been three weeks since their sex( and first sex) at the beach. Tails is in the bathroom, taking a shower while humming. When she got out, she got her pregnancy testing machine and does her thing. She gets done and huffs and closed her eyes, " well... Lets have a look, " she says softly and begins opening her eyes slowly, She sees two vertical lines and her eyes widened. Tails knew that Sonic wanted a child, so she goes down.

" What took you so long to take that shower? " Sonic asks.

"Ahh, you know, girl stuff, it's happening again and I have to deal with it," Tails answers while she was nervous.

" Oh well, it's a girl thing, at least I don't have to deal with those, " Sonic shrugged and goes to the bathroom.

" Wait! " She yells.

" What is it honey, " Sonic says facing her.

" Well, I have to tell you this, " She begins, " I'm p-pr-preg, " She stutters trying to get her words out.

" Pregnant? " Sonic finishes her words. Tails nods. " I have been waiting for this babe! " Sonic yells jumping while exited, " let's wait a few more months and we will see it's gender. " They both smile.

** 3 months later...**

Both waiting to hear the gender, they come up with names for their child. The nurse goes to Sonic, "So, what's the gender of our child?" Sonic asks.

" You are not having a child, you guys have twins, " the nurse says.

Sonics jaw dropped and goes into the room, " so, what's the gender of our child? " Tails asks.

" Even better, " Sonic says.

" What do you mean? " Tails questioned.

" Were going to have twins, a boy and a girl, " Sonic was excited.

**6 months later...**

Tails is laying on the bed huffing and puffing. She was going into labor, " Sonic, I'm in labor! " She yells. Sonic comes to the room.

"Do I need to take you to a hospital?" He asks .

" Theirs no time, call Cream and tell her to get her mother, " She says moaning loudly. Sonic grabs the phone and calls Cream.

" Cream, I need Vanilla, Tails is in labor and I can only rely on her! " Sonic yells. Cream passes the phone to Vanilla.

" So Tails is in labor? " Vanilla says.

Vanilla gives the instructions and Sonic does the exact things she told him to do and successfully got the twins out. Their was a male blue fox and a fox that was identical to Tails that was female. They named the blue fox Bailey and named the female fox Riley. " I hope they will have sex with each other when they get older, " Tails says.


	8. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: The Children's first sex; This is a lemon chapter.**

Twelve years have passed and the twins are getting to a puberty stage but not a teen just yet. Bailey was going to ask his twin to play with him, but Riley was sleeping, " looks like I have to wait till she wakes up, " Bailey says to himsel. Then, he realized she was sleeping fully nude and Riley loved being like her mother and his penis gets hard, " well... It's a part of learning, it couldn't hurt to study my twin sisters body, could it, " Bailey says quietly while off off her covers to where he can see her breasts, and begins feeling her breast. Meanwhile Tails heard it and slowly peeked into Riley's room seeing what was going down with her twins and Tails dream about the twins are about to come true.

** !Warning!Lemons and Sexual activity, you can skip if you want.**

Bailey was admiring her breast and lowered himself going overboard, he cups her right breast. Riley begins waking up, " what are you doing... " she says and when she realized it was her brother, she screams and tries to cover her breasts. Bailey told her that he was just studying her and it went overboard. "So you were using my body for study," she asks.

" Yes, " he answers , and gives her an apology.

" That's ok, " she says, " but I always wondered what male body parts feel like, " she says to him, then gets an idea, " I study your body and I study yours, ok, " she says.

"Really?" Bailey asks. Riley nods and uncovers herself fully letting him admire her vaginavagina, but she wanted more, so she pulls Bailey on the bed and asked him to get in a position and he did so.

"Ahhhh... That's good, " she says playing with his penis. They play with each others crotch and admired each others tounge for a few minutes. " Bailey, let's see how much endurance you have, " he says and begin to get in position. Tails was waiting for that all along because she loved buns being put in her oven. Bailey begins and let's it stay their so she can get used to it, but Riley moans with pleasure and wants more, so Bailey continues and Riley was about to cum, " I can't hold it much longer, " she says moaning loudly with pleasure.

" If your going to cum, then cum, " Bailey says and she bursts.

They do this for a few more minutes and stop and look at each other in the bed panting heavily, " Thanks for letting me take my mind off of things " Riley says.

"Yeah, we would do this more often so you can take your mind off of things and it does the same for me," Bailey says. Tails comes in the room and the twins both scream.

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, we do this everyday, " Tails chuckled.

" Oh well, you want to go again? " Bailey asks Riley and she pulls the covers and they go and do their thing again with their secrets their mother.


	9. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8: Sex with Shadow. ! Warning this is a lemon chapter!**

Tails was too stressed and tries multiple things to make her relaxing day. She received a message and it was from Shadow, Shadow has not texted her in twelve years. The message says;_ meet me at my place, I heard you need some relaxing time from your children._ Tails was confused why he would do this but she was with it.

** Meanwhile, at Shadows place...**

Shadow knew Tails was stressed. He wanted her to be in a relaxed atmosphere, he knew how to massage, and he gets ready for her to show up.

**Meanwhile, at Tails house**

Tails was with Shadows offered favor and she goes and gets dressed and tells her children to not leave the house and she was off to Shadow. She got there and huffed._ I hope this will be relaxing, _she thought, and goes inside. " I wanted you to be here, " Shadow says.

"Why do you return me a favor in twelve years?" She

** !Warning, lemons and Sexual activity, you can skip if you want.**

" I knew you were raising your twins, " Shadow shrugged answering her question, " all right let's make you feel relaxed, ok I knew you wanted this, " Shadow begins massaging. Tails was bored and put his hands on her breasts, " what are you doing? " Shadow asks.

"Oh come on, this is what we both want this, do your job and make me relax" Tails smirked.

"Ok, this is unexpected, but who am I to complain," Shadow says squeezing her breasts a little, "so, you guys married yet?" He asks.

" No, actually we decided to be a couple, " Tails answers him, " so I can do whatever I want, like have sex with someone else. "

" So you want to do me, " Shadow says.

" Actually, you have to earn that, " Tails answers him.

"By how?" Shadow asks.

" let's see how much endurance you have, " Tails says and begins to lower herself to his crotch level and slowly takes off his pants throwing them elsewhere.

"Hey,hey, what are you doing!" Shadow demands.

"Just sit there and let me work now, ok, " Tails answers him and sucks his erected penis. _That's right, just sit there and this with me. Hopefully it can take my mind off of things_, she thought. " I bet Rouge does not give you this in return. "

" Not at all, " Shadow answered, "I did not expect you too either."

" Does that mean you want me to stop? " She asked.

"I didn't say that," Shadow answered and she continued.

"Enjoying yourself? " She asked.

"Very much," Shadow answered her. Tails sucks for a few more minutes making him cum and she admired it.

" Well, that was easy, "Tails says.

"Does that mean I did not pass," He asked.

"Not at all," she says opening her legs, " but I don't want you to miss all of the fun. "

" I'm willing to play, " Shadow says putting his penis in her vagina, " so, do I compare to Sonic? " He asked.

"Your wider than he is, but he has more length," she answered moaning with pleasure. The two do this for a few minutes until Tails has to cum. " I can't hold it much longer, " Tails moans.

" If your going to cum, then cum, " he told her and Tails bursts while moaning very loudly.

" Thank you, Shadow, " she says.

"No problem, whenever you want to relieve stressstress, just come to me, and it doesn't always have to be sexual," Shadow says.

Tails gives him a peck , " bye Shadow, " and went home and played herself in the bed and fell asleep knowing who to go to when she was stressed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jerking off with Silver; !Warning! This is a lemon chapter.**

Tails wakes up before Sonic happy, all she needed was sex with someone else. She checks her creations to see if they work perfectly and perform well, after that, she gets herself ready and before she left, she gives a peck to the sleeping hedgehog and twins that slept together nude, " I will see you guys later, " she says quietly and opens the door and closed it slowly so they would not get provoked, and sets off to the place they first kissed, and sits on a bench.

Two minutes later,Tails heard a rustle in the bushes, " who is it? "She asks.

Out came a white hedgehog," it's your friend, Silver, " he answers her.

"Oh, what do you need, or you just want to start a conversation with me?" She questioned him.

Silver shrugs, " conversation, maybe, " he answers confused. Silver sits down and starts his first words, " so, you and Sonic are not married, you two are just a couple? " He asks.

"Yes," the fox answered , " I decided that because I knew I would have sex with more, I can do whatever I want, " she says, " did Shadow tell you? " She asked.

" Yes, " Silver answers, " and what did he do when you guys had sex? "He questioned.

"Lets just say... He put a bun in my oven," She answered.

" I do that all the time with Amy, " he says, "you want to come to my house?" He asked.

" Sure, " she answered. Silver pulls out his chaos emerald and does the control but she was about to stop him but it was too late. They got there Tails covers her mouth and goes to the bathroom and vomits. "Jerk," she says.

" Sorry, I did not know you were going to have more children, " Silver apologized while shrugging.

" No, not that, I am not going to have more children, my reproductive system got removed when my children were born, I do this every time in chaos control mode, " She corrects him.

" Oh, it won't happen again, " Silver says.

"It's alright, you did not know shit, I forgive you," Tails replies. Silver grabs her to the couch, " um, what are you doing? You took me here just to jerk off with me? Tails asked.

"Yes, my little toy," Silver answered , " Who begins first? " He asked.

Tails smirked, " I recommend I should go first, " she says taking off her clothes throwing them both elsewhere leaving her body fully nude.

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual Activity you can skip if you want.**

"Ok," Silver says like he was with it. Tails begins taking off his pants and throws them both elsewhere and sucks his erected penis. She sucks until he cums and licks it.

"Your cum tastes fantastic, just like blue," she compliments him.

"Alright my turn, " Silver says and goes to her crotch area admiring her vagina and begins licking.

" Uhhhhhhhhh, " was all Tails could say and begins to drip, but she knows. Silver continues admiring her cum with Tails moaning with pleasure and loudly. Tails wanted more and puts his penis in her vagina.

"Damn, your pretty tight! " Silver says, " I am going to cum before you cum again. "

"Don't say things like that it's embarrassing... "Tails was saying and got interrupted and moans very loudly with pleasure wanting more. Silver cums inside her vagina.

** End of lemon # 1**

" I'm glad I did this with you today, " "Tails says. She goes to Shadows and he massage her and they both start to talk to each other.

"So, what happened today?" Shadow asks grabbing hold of her breasts.

"I jerked off with him," she answered him, " he said I was tight. "

"I don't think you are tight neither does Sonic right? ' He

" Yeah, " she answered him, " want to play again? " She asked.

" I am willing to, " Shadow answered her.

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual activity,you can skip if you want.**

Tails does the same thing as she did yesterday, she sucks his erected penis and does this until he cums. Tails opens her legs ready for what Shadow was going to do and he does the same thing, put his penis in her vagina and make her cum and while they did this they both moan with pleasure. Tails wanted one more thing, she grabs his penis with her left hand and begins stroking, going faster as she goes. Faster and faster with him moaning with pleasure loudly and demands more, she does this and eventually reached her full potential and makes him cum and she licks and admired it. Tails gives him a peck and goes home and goes to bed and falls asleep with her children.

** End of lemon # 2.**


	11. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10: A Gang Bang With the Girls; Warning! This is a lemon chapter.**

Tails wakes up satisfied. All she wanted was sex with some else besides Sonic, but she wanted more, she wanted to have sex with several people at once. She thinks about what she is going to do but she got nothing. Then, she gets an idea, she did not love them, she just wanted to have sex with them. She grabs her phone and sends a message to the girls,_ Do you girls want to have sex together with me and your friends? _They all answered yes and the time was 3. Tails gets off the bed and gets herself dressed up and gives a kiss to the blue hedgehog that was asleep and the twins and sets off to the peaceful place.

When she got there, she sat to the seat she always sat on. After a few minutes, she sees someone familiar, it was that chipmunk smart chick. _Sally?_ She thought and goes to her and taps her shoulder, she screams, then calms down. " Why weren't you here when I come here? " Sally asks.

"You know, being a parent," Tails answers her.

Sally was confused, " you had children, with blue? " She asked while she put her finger in her mouth.

" Yes princess, and I had twins, " Tails answers.

" Oh, you must have had lots of sperms in you, " Sally chuckles, " what are their names? "

"Riley and Bailey," Tails answers her, " want to come over? "

Sally hesitated, then replies, "sure."

They both go to the house and Tails let's Sally in first , " so, where are they? " Sally asks.

" I will take you to them, Bailey is blue and Riley looks just like me, and I don't want blue to be awake, " Tails replies.

"Ok," Sally says. Tails takes her to the twins room anand the twins were having sex and moaning with pleasure. Sally's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

" Mom, who is that? " Riley demanded.

" It's one of my friends, Sally. She just wanted to see you guys but it did not go as planned, " Tails chuckled. They set to the front yard and Tails almost forgot to say something but it came back to her mind, " hey Sally, I want you to know I am going to jerk off with the girls, I want you to come and we meet at 3. "

"Ok," Sally says back.

Tails huffs, " I am stressed, I don't want to jerk off with Shadow, I just need a massage , " she says to herself and goes to Shadows she got there, " she immediately says, " I just need a massage so I can be in paradise. "

"Ok," Shadow replied and massages her. After about two minutes , he finds one of her good spots.

"Oh yes, right there," she says with pleasure I in paradise,Shadow does it more for a few hours and then stops.

"Thanks," Tails says going out the door. It was almost 3 and she did not want to break her promise, she runs over to Amy's house and quickly gets in. When she got there all the girls were already there and fully nude.

" Your just in time, the fun is about to start, " Amy says.

Tails takes off her clothes, " I'm always ready. "

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual activity,you can skip if you want.**

Sally begins opening her legs and Cream lowered herself to her crotch area and sticks out her tounge and starts licking her vagina, giving her a little jolt. Amy does the same thing to Tails but Tails did not jolt because she was so used to it. Amy and Cream lock their vagina for a few minutes and they began to drip, Sally did not know and was in heaven with Cream admiring her cum. Tails moaned with pleasure wanting more, " I want more Amy, " she moaned loudly. After a few minutes, Tails says, " alright let's switch, " and they switched with Tails licking Amy's vagina and Sally licking and admiring Creams vagina and ass.

" Your cum tastes fantastic, " Sally compliments Cream.

" I know it does, " Cream said moaning with pleasure, and began to drip. Tails comes in behind and Any begins to drip and they both moan with pleasure. After that, they switched and Sally was with Tails and Amy was with Cream and Amy begins fingering her. Cream did not expect that but she continued to moan with pleasure. Tails admired Ralph's ass and vagina. After Tails done that, she licks Ralph's vagina admiring her cum. They switch with Sally on top of Tails and Cream on top of Amy. Sally fingered Tails, Sally loved fingering, so did Tails anf She moans with pleasure and then licks her vagina. Cream loved licking vaginas and sucking dicks, so she begins licking her vagina and admired her cum. They stop after a few minutes and Tails gets up and gets herself dressed.

" Why don't we do this with the hedgehogs tomorrow? " Amy asks.

"That is a great idea, Amy, your a genius," Tails replies. Tails says goodbye and sets off home and plops herself in the bed and falls asleep knowing what to do tomorrow with the girls and the hedgehogs.


	12. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11: The Birthday Sex Party; Warning this is a lemon chapter. **

Tails wakes up, happy, she knew what today was, it was her 30th birthday, every year for those twelve years, Sonic would have a long sex with her. Sonic wakes up, " happy birthday, my little cocksucker, " He says smiling.

" Thank you, " Tails blushed, " what's my suprise, sex with you and a long one, " she asked.

" You have to wait until the evening, ok, " the hedgehog answers her.

" oh, come on, I want to admire your sexy cock, " she says while touching his crotch area, " ok, I will wait, " she finally says. Sonic was planning something that would be good for her. Tails gets up and heads over to Shadows house so she could take her mind off of the surprise, but before she went there, she gave a peck to blue and the twins.

When she got there, Shadow already read her mind and begins massaging her shoulders. Shadow knew about the surprise, but he keeps it to himself and starts a conversation, " So, what are you going do? " the black hedgehog asked.

" I don't know, I have to wait for this one, " the fox answered, " I am supposed to be forgetting about it. " Shadow gets to her back, " Oh yes, again please, " she says in paradise and fell asleep. Shadow continued for a few hours and wakes her up, " hey, Tails, you need to go, " he says. Tails sets off to the house. He grabs his chaos emerald and does the thing and teleported to Sonics house. Amy, Cream, Sally, and Silver were there. When Tails got there, she wondered why her room was lights out and she turns the lights on.

" Suprise! " They all said. Tails was confused why the boys and the three girls were there, " why are you guys here? " She asked.

" It is part of the surprise Amy did not want to come and play, " Sonic answered the fox. They all get undressed.

** ! Warning! Lemons and Sexual activity,you can skip if you want.**

" Who is with who, " the rabbit asked. Tails goes for Shadow and begins sucking his penis and Shadow lies down enjoying the fun. Sally jumps over to Sonic and they both kissed admiring their bodies. Cream heads straight for Silver and gets on top of him and puts his penis in her vagina. They all moan with pleasure and Shadow begins to cum and Tails drinks it.

"Cream I'm... " Silver said but got interrupted by Cream.

" Inside please, " she says interrupting Silver and he bursts inside her vagina moaning loudly. Sally wanted a bun in her oven and it happened.

" Damn, your pretty tight, Sally it's hard to move, " Sonic says and cums because of the rubbing from her vagina and they moan with pleasure and Sally demands more. Sonic grabs her left breast and squeezed it. After a few minutes, Tails gets an idea.

"I want to do this, I need two men please," Tails says and turns herself around and turns her head facing opposite . Shadow and Silver go to her and they both say and Tails begins rubbing their penises with her tails.

" Her tails are too soft, I can't hold, " Shadow says moaning.

" Same, those tails sure come in handy, " Silver says and they both cum. They did what they were previously doing and switched people occasionally. After a few hours. After that they left.

" That was the best birthday of my life, I want this again next year, " Tails says to Sonic loudly. They both go to bed and both fall asleep with Sonics penis inside Tails vagina.


	13. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12: A surprise for Knux ; Warning this is a lemon chapter.**

Tails wakes up depressed, she did not know who to have sex with. Then, she thought about the Knuckles. She gets off the bed and gets herself dressed and waits for Sonic to wake up. After half an hour, he wakes up, " Sonic, do you know where Knux lives? " She asked.

Sonic goes to the nightstand and searches for the paper he kept of his address. " Their, here it is, and I hope you have fun with that guy with anger issues. "

Tails looked at the paper, "thank you," she replied.

Just when the fox was about to leave Sonic warned her, " Knuckles has never had sex before, so don't be hard on him. "

" Thanks for the advice, " Tails replies and gives him a peck to the cheek and sets off to find Knux.

The fox got there after half an hour walking and she looked up at the house and examined the outside of it. "I hope he does not give me trouble," the fox anxiously said and goes to the door and takes in a breath. She rings the doorbell with her eyes shut. After fifteen seconds he answered the door.

" Tails? Why you come here, after twelve years? " Knuckles asked her confused.

Tails begins opening her left eye slowly,then opens the other, " I had twins to raise and I did not have much time to spend with my friends, " she answered him relieved.

" Oh, I understand you, come on in, " Knuckles replies as he opens the door further to let her in. Tails examines the living room, she was surprised with his home. They both sit on the couch and begin talking to each other. " How did you have children in the first place? " He asked.

" I had sex with Sonic, " Tails answers him.

"Where?" He questioned more.

" At a beach , and it was just us two and a perfect night and moment, " the fox answered without hesitation. Knuckles then remembered, when it was. " Also, I got my reproductive system removed after my twins were born so I could have sex as many times as I want and how long. "

" Hey, at least you can't have any more children when you do that, " Knuckles replies.

" You want to have fun? "Tails asked.

" What do you mean? " He questioned

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual activity, can skip if you want **

" Oh you'll see, " Tails says while getting on top of him and slowly taking off his pants.

" Hey! Hey! What are you doing Tails? " Knuckles yells at her not knowing about the situation he is in.

" Just sit back, ok Knux, " she says calmly trying to calm him down. Knuckles sits back, " that's right, now let me work, " she says and grabs his penis and sucks it. She does this for a few minutes and Knuckles was ready to burst.

" Tails I'm... " Knuckles says but could not finish his words because he did not know what term or word it was and screams while bursting. Tails eyes widened, she could taste it all and Knuckles was moaning loudly. She gets herself nude and puts her penis in her vagina.

" You don't have to be shy, try to live a little, " Tails says trying to keep him calm. Knuckles pushed and pulled over and over, then guides her to the bed and she gets on top of him and she pulls herself up and comes down moaning with pleasure.

" Will Sonic be mad at this? " Knuckles asked the moaning fox.

" He does not care, " Tails answers him moaning.

Knuckles was ready for another burst, " Tails... " he says but got interrupted.

"Inside please," Tails answers knowing what he was going to say and he bursts inside her vagina. Knuckles was panting, " see? I told you it was fun, " she says, " wanna go again? " She asked opening her ass.

" Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, " Knuckles said getting ready to grab her ass. He puts his penis in her vagina again and both get in their knees and he pushed and pulled in and out of it. " One more time, " he says ready for his third burst and he does moaning loudly with pleasure. They stop and Tails got herself dressed and went home and fell asleep very happy with Knuckles first performance.


	14. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13: A gift for Sonic!Warning this has more than one lemon in this chapter!**

Tails wakes up before Sonic, she knew it was his important day, it is his birthday. Tails thinks about his gift but could not come up with an idea, after a few minutes she got an idea, she was going to take him to the beach where they had their very first sex. Tails gets her phone and tells them to meet them at the beach for the hedgehogs birthday. She packs the stuff and puts it in the bag, she also got her bikini on and puts something on over them and gets his trunks and sets it on his dresser. Tails sits at the need waiting for him to wake up, she grew impatient and begins rubbing his face with her left tail. Sonic finally wakes up, " happy birthday my vagina licker, " she says.

" What is my present my playful toy? " Sonic asks.

Tails grins, " we're going to the beach where we had our first sex, " the fox without hesitation. Sonic gets on his trunks and puts on a t-shirt along with it. Tails wakes up the twins and they both get ready in a flash. They all set off to the beach.

When they got there, Knuckles and the clone male Tails were already there. They set up their resting places and the twins set out into the water and begin splashing each other, they loved to do this to each other. Sonic goes over to Knuckles and starts a conversation, " so, was she hard on you? " the blue hedgehog asked.

" No, " the red enchida answered while giggling, " in fact... I had fun with her and we both enjoyed it after I got used to her, she loves the taste of cum. "

" She also loves dicks and sometimes admired them, " Sonic replies. Cream, Amy, Shadow and Silver come and Shadow joins the conversation.

" I loved our first sex for fun, and it was unexpected, " the black hedgehog says.

" What did she says about your dicks? " Sonic asks them both.

" I was wider than you, but you had more length, " Shadow answered without hesitation.

" Just long, but not as long as yours, " Knuckles replies after Shadow. After a few more minutes, Knuckles and Shadow both play volleyball against each other. The clone male Tails goes to his twin and starts a conversation.

"You want to know how I became addicted to those kinds of extreme sex? " The clone asks.

" How? " Tails said.

"Cream forced me to put in her exact cloths, and take them off after a few, but it went overboard and she was the one that wanted it first," he answers .

**Eighteen Years Ago, Three Months before the Sex with the Twin**

_Tails was getting on Creams exact cloths she is wearing( even her panties and gloves.) on himself. Cream was exited to see him in the exact same cloths she has on. " Cream, I don't know, " Tails says nervous._

_ "Come on, just come out, no one else will know about this," Cream huffs and slowly gets out of the closet blushing, " your so cute! It fits you so well, " she yells while going around hi to examine how it was worn, " even my panties fit you too, " she says while pulling up the puts the skirt down. Cream gets in front of him and lowers herself to his crotch area and pulls up the skirt and smirked._

_**!Warning! Lemons and Sexual activity,you can skip if you want**__._

_ Cream guides him to the bed and she gets in top of him, " come on Tails, you don't have to be shy, " she says trying to calm him down. She puts her vagina on his penis, but Tails was very nervous._

_ "Cream..." Tails tried to say something but got interrupted ._

_ " It's ok Tails, live a little, " she says while on him. She gets off the bed and takes off her skirt and panties and throws them both elsewhere and gets back on top of him. Tails was even more nervous than before. Cream lowered herself to his crotch and sucks the top of his penis with the panty still on. Tails could feel something unusual through his penis and begins to squirm and moans loudly. After a few minutes he was ready to release, but he could not hold to tell her. Cream began tasting his cum and stops and opens her mouth with cum dripping from it. Cream wanted more, so she uncovered by the left to where she can see his erected penis. She puts it inside her vagina and does it herself up and down, after a few minutes Tails started to like what she was doing and pulls her to his face and kissed admiring their tounges and bodies while Tails was analing for that time. Tails was ready for another burst and does it inside her. " see I told you this will be fun, " she said and Tails nods._

**End of Backstory and Lemon #1**

" So that's how it all started, " the doppelganger said. Tails wanted to play volleyball, so they all get into two teams and played all afternoon. After that, they go to their resting place and watch the sunset together. After a half an hour, they start leaving , " are you coming, " Knuckles asked.

" I want to stay, I will catch y'all later, " Sonic replies and they left. Sonic scans around the area, their was no one, it was... Just those four, the lovers and the children.

**!Warning!Lemons and Sexual activity,you can skip if you want.**

The twins go and have their sex. " Lest me work now, I want to do this first, " Sonic says. Tails was with it and takes off her bikini with no difficulty and gets on the ground and let's him get on top of her. Sonic cups her left breast for a few, then the other and lowered himself to her waist admiring her body and licks her vagina.

" Oh yes Soniku, I love it when you do this," Tails moans with pleasure wanting more. Sonic continues and she began to drip and she lets her lick it, " eat it, eat it all please , I love this very much, " She says moaning loudly. Sonic continues licking admiring her cum for a few more minutes, then stoped. " Alright my turn, " Tails says and Sonic gets up and Tails slowly takes off his trunks and looked at his penis, " man I'm dirty, " she says.

Sonic grins, " using my ways. "

" Maybe, or maybe I'm admiring your cock...maybe both, " she replied and sucks his erected penis to let the saliva get on it. She then grabs it and strokes, going faster as she goes.

" Go Tails go" he moans loudly demanding her to go faster and she did. She goes as fast as she could and does it for a few minutes, " I'm cumming, " he moans with pleasure. Tails puts his penis in her mouth again and taps h is waist letting him know to burst and he does. She could taste it all, she loves it all. After that, they test for a few, " ready for maim course? " Sonic asked and she gets ready and it happened. They do this for a few minutes and stop and pack up and get their twins and that all set home.

** End of lemon#2**


End file.
